Girl meets Love Story
by analford2k
Summary: Riley and Lucas future Fic that shows Riley and Lucas from Engaged to Married to parents with Maya Farkle Future as well. I Really stink at summaries. Shawn comes in Chap 2
1. Chapter 1

Girl Meets Engaged.

Hey guys this is a branch off of chapter ten of the GMW (my way series)

Please Read and Review.

"Riley hurry up." Cory shouted up the stairs.

"Coming Dad." Said a 18 year old Riley.

Riley came down the stairs.

"Good morning daddy." Said Riley.

"So are you excited your fathers last lesson on the world." Asked Topanga.

"Not really because I got used to them." Said Riley as she ate a waffle.

Maya came downstairs.

"Ready Riles." She asked her adoptive sister

"You bet" Said Riley as she tossed Maya a biscuit and grabbed her bag.

The girls raced for the subway.

The intercom buzzed.

"Mr. and Mrs. Mathews its Lucas." He buzzed in.

Cory and Topanga exchanged confused looks.

"Come on up." Cory buzzed him in.

"I wonder what that is about." Topanga asked.

"I think I know." Said Cory.

Just then Lucas arrived.

"Good morning Lucas." Said Topanga.

"Riley and Maya already left." Said Cory.

"Good Morning Mrs. Mathews and yes I know Maya is in on the plan"

Cory raised an eyebrow. "Plan"

"Yes sir can we have a man to man talk." Lucas asked.

He looked at Topanga. She nodded and walked off.

"Ok Lucas lay it on me." Cory Said.

"As you know Riley and I have been together for 7 years"

"And?" Cory asked.

"I want us to be together forever I am trying to ask…Lucas paused.

"May I marry Riley" Lucas finished.

Cory sat stone still. "That deepens will you follow my instructions."

"Yes sir."

"Here are my conditions"

1 Wait until after HS graduation.

2 Welcome to the family.

Lucas smiled. "Thank you sir." They shook hands and Lucas left.

"Riley is getting married. You ok honey." Topanga asked.

"Yep because she is getting a heck of a husband." Said Cory.

He kissed Topanga and left for school.

Several hours he walked into his Final class of the day.

"Ok class today this lesson is not History its life."

"It's also the last lesson I will teach you."

"You know, you're probably gonna make a whole lot of mistakes, but your family and your friends that you've made along the way are gonna help you, OK? Even though it'll seem like the world is going out of its way to teach you these hard lessons, you're gonna realize, that it's the same world that's given you your family and your friends. And you're gonna come to believe that the world's gonna protect you too." Cory recited as he thought of his last day of HS.

Solemnly Cory said. "Class Dismissed.

The bell Rang and everyone except Maya Riley Lucas in Farkle Left.

"May I help you?" Cory asked.

"We just thought you would want to know where the world is taking us." Maya asked.

"Sure" Said Cory.

Maya nodded to her friends.

"New York University" The Group said in Unison.

Cory's face lit up in a smile.

"Meet your new professor." Cory said.

"Awesome more life lessons" Maya Responded.

Everyone hugged Cory. Riley and Lucas look back on their HS classroom.

"Let's go home." Said Cory.

"Ok"

3 days later

Riley and Maya come downstairs in caps and gowns.

"Are my Hs graduates ready." Topanga asked teary eyed.

"Yeah Said Riley and Maya gave sad smiles.

The Mathews left the Apt.

"Riley Mathews" The principal called. Riley took her Diploma.

"Maya Mathews" Maya took Her Diploma.

"Lucas Frier." Lucas took his Diploma.

"Farkle Mincus" Farkle took his Diploma.

"I present to you the Class of 2020."

Every one threw their caps in the air Fade out.

Lucas and Riley are walking in the park.

"Look over there." Said Lucas.

Riley turned around and Lucas got down on one knee.

Riley turned around again.

"Riley Elizabeth Mathews will you marry me." Lucas Asked.

"Yes" Said Riley.

The got back to the Mathews apt.

"Maya Farkle mom dad Auggie get in here." Shouted Riley.

The family filed in to the room.

"Riley Mathews and Lucas Frier are engaged to be married." Said Riley.

Everyone clapped and hugged the couple.


	2. Chapter 2

Girl meets College

Riley is in her room talking to Maya.

"I still can't believe you are engaged." Said Maya.

"I know I can't believe it either" Riley said as she admired her ring.

"So when is the wedding?" Asked Maya.

"December 18th" Said Riley.

"Close to Christmas wedding huh hoping for snow white wedding." Maya asked.

"Yeah it would make it super romantic" Riley Gushed.

"Riley" Called a voice.

"Coming" Said Riley.

Realization Dawned on her and she raced downstairs. Maya followed smirking.

"Uncle Shawn?" Riley exclaimed as she gave him a hug.

"Hey kiddo." Said Shawn.

"Ethen what am I chopped liver." Maya Asked.

"Get over here." Said Shawn as he gave her a hug.

"Now what's this I hear about my smiley Riley getting married?" Shawn asked.

"Yep Lucas and I tie the knot a week before Christmas and you and Dad are going to give me away." Riley Said.

"I would love too." Said Shawn.

Riley looked at her watch. "Oh my gosh Maya 7o clock we need to go."

Maya nodded and the girls raced for the subway.

Cory was about to leave the intercom buzzed.

"Farkle"

"Come on up" Said Cory.

Farkle walked in.

"Mr. Mathews I would like your permission to Marry Maya."

Cory shook his hand. "You got it Farkle."

"Wow giving away two daughters tough break." Said Shawn.

"Shut up." Cory bumped Shawn's shoulder.

"I have to go."

"OK Cor see you later."

Later That Day

"Today I want to talk to you about maters of the heart."

Riley groaned.

"Moving on "

"Love is something to cherish and hold on to. True love comes along for everyone some of us just have to wait for it for those who have found it I wish you the best of luck class dismissed."

The bell rings.

Farkle set up for his proposal,

Maya walked in.

"Farkle what are you doing."

"This."

Farkle begins to play the guitar.

**"Had Me Hello"**

I can feel you coming' from a mile away  
My pulse starts racing from the words that you say  
And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue  
That I'm signed, sealed delivered with a stamp on

You don't have to try too hard  
You already have my heart  
You don't got a thing to prove  
I'm already into you  
So

Hold, Hold, Hold, hold me tight now  
Cause I'm so, so good to go  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me hello  
You had me hello  
You had me hello  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me hello

Close your mouth now baby don't say a word  
Cause you aren't saying nothing  
I aren't already heard  
Plus all them words get buried when the beats so loud  
And the speakers blowing' up to this dance song

You don't have to try too hard  
You already have my heart  
You don't got a thing to prove  
I'm already into you  
So

Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now  
Cause I'm so, so good to go  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me hello  
You had me hello  
You had me hello  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me hello

ooohoo Ooooh ooh ooh  
Boohoo Ooooh ooh ooh  
Boohoo Ooooh ooh ooh  
Boohoo Ooooh ooh ooh  
Boohoo Ooooh ooh ooh

So  
Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now  
I'm so, so good to go  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me hello  
You had me hello  
You had me hello  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me hello

"Maya Hart will you marry me."

"Yes"

The couple ran home to tell the family.

The family are sitting on the couch waiting.

"Maya Hart and Farkle Mincus are engaged to be married." Said Maya.

Riley squealed. "Why don't we have a double wedding?" Riley offered.

"Great idea" Said Cory.

"College and a double wedding what a world" Thought Riley as she smiled at her family.

Yeah both couples are engaged. So now comes the wedding. As always read and review chapter 3 comes Friday. BYE


	3. Chapter 3

Girl meets double wedding.

Riley and Maya are in their room trying on their wedding dresses.

"Maya you look like a snow fairy." Riley said.

Maya is dressed in an A-line gown with white sequins and sleeves.

"Me you look like a snow queen." Retorted Maya.

Riley is dressed in a princess ball gown with sleeves and peals outlined the hem of the skirt.

"Girls come on down and show your uncle and your dad your dresses." Called Topanga.

"Coming." the girls said in unison.

The pair walked down the stairs arm and arm.

"You look beautiful" Said Cory almost in tears.

'Whoa babies." Shawn Sighed.

Cory shot him a look that meant shut up.

Meanwhile Lucas and Farkle are trying on their tuxes.

"You boys look dashing." Said Ms. Mincus.

"Yes you do." Agreed Mrs. Fryer.

"Will the girls like it?" Lucas Asked.

"Yes they will." Said Mrs. Mincus.

3 days later.

Topanga is getting the girls ready while Cory helped the boys.

The girls are pacing the floor nervously.

"Do they love us" Riley asked.

"Are they going to leave us?" Maya asked.

Topanga is getting the girls ready while Cory helped the boys.

The girls are pacing the floor nervously.

"Do they love us" Riley asked.

"Are they going to leave us?" Maya asked.

"Yes Riley and no Maya." Answered Topanga.

"Come here" Topanga said

The girls walked over to Topanga.

"Now these boys really love you or we would not be here now would we." She asked.

"No" The girls said in unison.

They hugged Topanga.

"Good I hope Cory is doing this good." Said Topanga.

Meanwhile….. In the boys room.

"Do they love us" Farkle asked.

"Are they going to leave us?" Lucas Asked.

"Yes Farkle no Lucas. Come on boys get a grip."

"Yes sir" Said the boys.

"Better now ready to get married."

"Yes sir" Said the boys.

The boys took their places as Cory and Shawn got the brides.

"Are you Ready girls" Cory asked.

"Yes." The girls said.

"Then let's do it." Said Shawn.

The wedding march begins.

Cory is walking Riley and Shawn is walking Maya.

Half way down the aisle Cory kissed Riley and handed her off to Shawn. Shawn kissed Maya and handed her off to Cory. At the end of the aisle Cory and Shawn kissed Maya and Riley and gave them to the awaiting grooms.

The wedding march ended.

Officiant:

Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in this beautiful

Place to witness the joining of Riley Mathews and Lucas Fryer and Maya Mathews and Farkle Mincus marriage.

They particularly wanted to invite you here because

Their sense of spirituality and the growth of their

Love is connected to this place.

They've come here many afternoons like this one and

Walked quietly, enjoying the company of ducks, of each

Other, and of the variety of people who have come

Together to share this beauty. It's given them a sense

Of joy and of peace, and a sense of connectedness to

Life. And it is this that they wanted to share with

You on the day of their wedding.

A wedding ceremony is an outward form. To be true, it

Must be a symbol of something inner and real: a sacred

PERSONAL union which nature might mirror, a church

Solemnize, or a state declare legal, but which only

Love can create and mutual loyalty fulfill.

To last, the marriage of these two must be a

Consecration of each to the other, and of both to the

Wider community of which they are a part.

Officiant:

Who presents these brides in marriage?

(Cory Topanga and Shawn stand.)

We do.

Officiant to grooms: Farkle and Lucas will you have these women to be your wives, to

Live together in the holy estate of marriage? Will you

Love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness

And IN HEALTH, in sorrow and in joy, and be faithful to

Her, as long as you both shall live?

Grooms:

We will.

Officiant to brides: Maya and Riley will you have these men to be your husbands, to

Live together in the holy estate of marriage? Will you

Love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness

And IN HEALTH, in sorrow and in joy, and be faithful to

Him, as long as you both shall live?

Brides:

We will.

Officiant:

Maya and Farkle and Riley and Lucas it's time to say the pledges which will

Marry you. Please face each other and repeat after me.

Grooms in unison: I Lucas James Fryer take you Riley Elizabeth Mathews and I Farkle Wyatt Mincus take you Maya Lauren Hart-Mathews to be my wife,

To be the mother of my children, to be the companion of my heart,

To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better

Or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in

Health, to love and to cherish, as long as we both

Shall live.

Brides in unison

I Riley Elizabeth Mathews Take you Lucas James Fryer and I Maya Lauren Hart Mathews Take you Farkle Wyatt Mincus to be my husband,

To be the father of my children, to be the companion of my heart,

To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better

Or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in

Health, to love and to cherish, as long as we both

Shall live.

Officiant:

Will you who witness these pledges do your utmost to?

Support this marriage? If so, I invite you to signify

This by saying, "We will."

Guests:

We will.

(The rings are presented)

Officiant:

Rings are an ancient symbol, blessed and simple. Round

Like the sun, like the eye, like arms that embrace.

Circles, for love that is given comes back round again

And again. Therefore, may these symbols remind you?

That your love, like the sun, illumines; that your

Love, like the eye, must see clearly; and that your

Love, like arms that embrace, is a grace upon this

World.

Grooms

Riley with this Ring I you wed. Recited Lucas.

Maya With this Ring I thee wed. Recited Farkle.

Brides: Lucas With this Ring I thee wed. Recited Riley.

Farkle With this Ring I thee wed. Recited Maya.

Officiant

Riley and Lucas and Maya and Farkle.

Have chosen each other from the many men

And women of the earth, have declared their love and

Purpose before this gathering, and have made their

Pledge each to the other symbolized by the holding of

Hands and the giving and receiving of rings.

Therefore, I declare that they are husband and wife.

May they find here the good beginning of their married?

Life and the fruitfulness of many years.

Officiant:

I present Mr. and Mrs. Mathews and Mr. and Mrs. Mincus.

Both grooms dip kissed their brides.

And the guests clapped.

Both couples smiled at each other and thought about the many great years ahead.

Yay marriage is official now comes the honeymoon with parenthood not far behind. As always Read and review and send me story prompts please. See you next time.

BYE!


	4. Chapter 4

Girl meets the Talk.

Riley and Maya are outside packing the car.

"Colorado here we come." Sighed Riley.

"Yep 6 days of romance." Maya Added.

"Yeah then we have to move into our apartments." Riley sighed.

"Are you sure you want to move out." A voice asked from behind them.

The girls turned around to find Augier and Cory.

"Daddy it's not that we want to….." Riley started.

"It's that we are married and we have to." Maya Finished.

"Maya Riley I will miss you." Said 11 year old Augier.

"We will miss you too." Said Maya.

"Hey little super spy take care of mom and dad for us and go tell Lucas and Farkle we are ready to go." Asked Riley.

"I am on it Riles." Said Augier as he ran to get the boys.

Riley and Maya hugged her dad.

"My girls are married. Women and they don't need me anymore" Cory complained.

"Well your right about one thing we are married but we still need you." Said Maya.

"Oh joy." Said Cory.

"Dad we have to go now." Riley Said.

"Ok see you in 6 days but no later." Cory warned.

"Cory let them go." Topanga Warned.

"Ok Topanga." Cory nodded as he left.

"Thanks mom." Said the girls said in unison.

"Your welcome have fun." Said Topanga.

The boys walked up behind their wives.

"We will" Said everyone in unison.

The girls whirled around and were pulled into kisses.

"Ready" Lucas asked.

"You bet." Said the girls.

Everyone got into the van and drove off thus beginning their honeymoon.

7 hours later they arrived at the resort.

Lucas and Riley went to the day spa.

While Maya and Farkle went to ride the slopes.

While Lucas and Riley were getting a couples massage they began to talk.

"So Lucas how do you feel about having kids." Riley asked.

"I would like to." "Wait you're not pregnant are you" Lucas asked.

"Nope not yet."

"Ok then yeah I would."

"How many"

"2 or three is that ok."

"Yep when do want them."

"When god gives them to us because I have you in the meantime. I have got you."

"Well thank you Mr. Fryer."

"You're Welcome Mrs. Fryer."

After the talk they ate dinner with Maya and Farkle and spent the next five days doing unmentionable things.

Then they returned home and moved into their apartments and became next door neighbors.

And Unknown a new milestone was on the way PARENTHOOD!

OK so this one was hard for me so i promise the next one will be better sorry, Read and don't review unless it's nice.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 was not my best so here's something to make up for it.

Girl Meets I didn't know I was pregnant

Maya ran for the bathroom for the third time that day and emptied her stomach.

"Thank goodness Farkle isn't here." Maya thought.

Just then the Doorbell rang.

"Who is it?"

"Riley"

Maya opened the door.

"Hey Maya how is it going."

"Not so good." "Excuse me."

Maya ran for the bathroom.

"Maya?" Riley asked she ran after her.

She discovered Maya vomiting in the bathroom.

"Oh Maya." Riley kneeled beside Maya and pulled her best friends hair back.

"Are you ok now."

"Yeah."

Maya stood up and washed out her mouth."

"Maya how many times have you been sick today."

"Four why."

"I'll be back."

Riley left leaving Maya bewildered.

Maya sat on the couch and waited.

Meanwhile Riley was checking out at CVS Pharmacy and in the bag was a PREGNANCY TEST!

Riley drove back to Maya's apartment.

"I am back"

"Where did you go?"

"CVS"

"Why?"

Holds up the bag.

"Wait you don't think I'm"

"Yep just take it."

Maya took the test and waited.

"Well?"

"I am pregnant."

The girls jumped up and down shrieking.

Just then Farkle came home.

"Well what's the celebration?"

"Farkle I am pregnant."

Farkle promptly fainted.

Riley rolled her eyes "Same old Farkle."

"Yep." Maya responded.

Farkle began to stir.

"I am going to be a father."

"Yep" Maya Responded.

Farkle picked up Maya and spun her around.

"Farkle put me down!"

"Well I think I am going to tell Lucas."

"Ok but don't tell mom and dad "Maya warned.

"I won't bye"

Riley left Maya's Apartment and walked next door to hers.

"Lucas I'm back."

"Let me guess Maya's pregnant."

"Yes how did you know?"

Lucas laughed. "Really Riles I could you and Maya all the way over here."

"Yeah I guess we were kind of loud."

"That's an understatement." "So are we?"

"No" Riley said as a tear slipped down her face.

"Riles" Lucas tried.

"I am going to talk to mom" Said Riley as she ran out crying.

"Riley" Lucas called but she was already out of earshot.

Riley rode the subway to Cory and Topanga's house.

Just as she walked in her stomach lurched.

"Oh no" Riley thought as she ran to the bathroom.

"Riley?" Topanga asked as she followed her daughter.

Just then Maya arrived.

"Mom what's wrong with Riley"

"I don't know I am going to check on her now."

"I've got it mom"

"Ok thanks honey"

Maya walked into the bathroom to find Riley crying.

Worried for Riley Maya dropped beside her.

"Riley what's wrong?"

"I can't have a baby." Riley said through tears.

"And I think I have the Flu"

"Oh Riles I am so sorry" Maya hugged Riley "Come on let's get you upstairs."

Maya carried Riley upstairs then went to talk to Topanga.

"Hey mom can we talk."

"Sure honey what's wrong"

"Remember when I told you Riley was acting weird."

"Yes"

"Well I just found out that she can't have a baby."

Maya touches her belly.

"Poor Riley I am going to talk to her."

"Mom I wouldn't do that just let her grieve."

"Ok honey Soooo when were you going to tell us."

"Wait you knew"

"Maya I am a mother of course I knew."

"Knew what Cory asked as he walked in.

"Maya is pregnant." Topanga answered.

Shawn ran in and spun Maya around.

And Cory yelled. "I am going to be Grandpa.

"Uncle Shawn put me down and dad not so loud Riley is upstairs sick."

"Sorry honey." Shawn and Cory said in unison.

Three days later Riley is at home eating pickles and ice cream when Maya came in.

"Hi Riles can I have some pickles."

"Sorry Maya I am out"

"What! You don't even like pickles."

"I know I have just been craving them."

"Fine I'll take ice cream."

"You've got it."

Riley dished out ice cream and passed it to Maya.

"Riley eating pickles weird." Maya thought.

4 months later.

Maya walked up to the porch grimacing.

Then she walked in and collapsed on the couch.

"Ow" Maya unknowingly shouted.

"Maya honey what's wrong." Farkle asked.

"My back hurts." Maya admitted.

"I can fix that."

"Thanks Honey."

Farkle gently massaged Maya's back until she fell asleep.

Meanwhile at the Fryer's apartment.

Riley begins to stir.

She opened her eyes to find Lucas staring at her.

"Lucas what's wrong."

"Oh thank goodness you are alive."

"Lucas are you ok."

"Yeah I am ok the question is are YOU ok"

"Yes why wouldn't I be ok?"

"Because Riles you have been sleeping for 6 hours its 5:30pm."

"What I am so sorry I will get busy on dinner."

She tried to get up.

"Hold it"

Riley froze "Why"

"Because if you slept that much there is something wrong."

"But…"

"No buts"

Riley laid back down and fell asleep.

4 months later May walks in to the OBGYN clinic.

"Maya Mincus." The nurse called.

Maya nodded and followed her.

They settled her into the room.

"So how are you feeling?" The nurse asked.

"Good I have made some decisions."

The nurse nodded and waited for her to continue.

"I want a homebirth and I want to know the gender of my baby."

"Good decision Mrs. Mincus." The nurse said approvingly.

The nurse called the doctor and prepped Maya for a sonogram.

"Well Maya let's see what this baby is." The doctor said.

A moment later he smiled. "It's a girl. And 37 weeks along. She is due any day."

Maya smiled as she walked home. "A girl I have a daughter." Maya thought.

She walked into the apartment.

"Farkle I am Home."

"Hi sweetheart were they ok with a homebirth."

"Yep." Maya said as she kissed her Husband. "And I have a surprise for you."

"Witch is." Farkle Asked.

"The baby is a girl."

"Awe we have a little princess on the way." Farkle said as he climbed into bed.

Maya snuggled closed to him and fell asleep.

Several hours later Riley woke up with siring abdominal cramps.

"Stupid cycle." Riley thought as she drew a hot bath and got in.

Meanwhile Maya's water broke shaking her awake.

"Farkle wake up."

"What is it Maya." Farkle asked half asleep.

"Farkle I am in labor. Fill the tub and call mom Riley Lucas dad and Shawn."

"Yes honey." Farkle said franticly.

He filled the tub and set up the the birth ball and the birth bar.

Then he called Topanga.

Topanga= **Bold**

Farkle= Farkle.

"**Hello **

"Hi Mom sorry to wake you up."

**That's ok Farkle what's wrong."**

Maya's in labor."

"**Ok I will be Right there."**

Thanks bye

**Bye**

They hang up.

Then Farkle called Lucas.

**Bold= Lucas**

Farkle

"**Hello"**

Hi Lucas sorry to wake youso early

**That's ok is Maya in labor.**

Yes

**Ok we will be right there**

"Riley Maya is in labor we need to go next door"

"I can't my side hurts you go I will come later."

Lucas looked worried as he kissed her.

"Ok honey see you later."

Lucas left leaving Riley to calm down.

Lucas arrived at Maya's.

"How is she Farkle?"

"Almost ready to push."

Lucas nodded.

45 mins later in Riley's apartment.

She reaches down to discover a baby's head."

"Oh my gosh" Riley thought.

Shawn was an ENT she thought then she screamed at the top of her lungs. "Uncle Shawn."

Next door Shawn raced for the door and ran to Riley's apartment.

"Riley"

"Uncle Shawn I am having a baby."

"Ok honey I need you to push"

Riley pushed three times.

"It's a boy."

"Um Uncle Shawn there is another head."

"Push Riley"

Meanwhile at Maya's

"One more push Maya." Farkle said encouragingly.

Maya pushed.

"It's a girl" Topanga Said.

Topanga handed Maya her baby and she smiled.

Back at Riley's

"It's a girl." Shawn said.

"Riley we are going to get you to Maya's."

"Ok Uncle Shawn."

Shawn helped Riley walk as she carried the babies.

He led Riley into the bedroom with Maya.

"Cory Riley Just had twins." Shawn Said.

"What!" Lucid Topanga Maya and Cory said in unison.

Riley showed them the twins" meet Rowen James and Emma Rose Fryer." Riley Said.

"And meet Jenna Kathrine." Maya added.

As the family met its three newest members Riley and Maya thought about how cool it would be to watch them all take on the world.

Finally Finished! So should I do a new story or continue it is up to you as always read and review.

Bye.


End file.
